Martin O'Carolan
Martin O'Carolan is an ex-soldier of the Vietnam war and also Ba Nee's real father. Biography Martin O'Carolan is a retired soldier who fought in the Vietnam war. He was badly injured while in combat but was rescued by the locals and brought to a nearby village to cure his wounds. Kieu Chinh, one of the villagers, took special care of him and, not long after that, both fell in love and got married. Unfortunately, the village was attacked by surprise a few days later. While defending the village, Martin was able to send Kieu Chinh away, instructing her to go to America and wait for him there, promising they would be together someday. He returned to face the attackers but received a severe hit to the head and was captured. He ended up with amnesia, with no recollection of ever having met Kieu Chinh. Martin was spared and taken as a prisoner of war (P.O.W.). When the war ended, he was rescued and brought to the Veterans Administration Hospital; however, he remained an amnesiac, with no memories of what had happened in the village. He moved in to L.A. and started a new life, opening his own portrait gallery (O'Carolan's Gallery) and dedicating the rest of his life to painting. One of his paintings, though, is of a young Asian maiden with long straight hair who appears frequently in his dreams. When Jerrica reviewed the details of Ba Nee's papers of adoption, she confirmed the death of Kieu Chinh. Before dying, however, she was able to tell Ba Nee the name of her real father: "Martin". She also told her he had red hair. With only these bits of information, Jem asks Riot to contact his father, a brigadier-army general, and see if he could dig up any kind of information regarding soldiers who fought in the Vietnam war and who satisfied Martin's description. With his help, the Holograms got the addresses of three ex-soldiers named "Martin", all of whom had red hair and who could possibly be Ba Nee's father. The Holograms separated in three groups to meet these men, with Shana being in charge of meeting one, Jerrica another, and both Kimber and Aja the last one. While the man Shana met assured her he couldn't be the father, the one Jerrica (or more precisely, Jem) met, Andy Martin, accepted being the man they were looking for, all as part of a mischievous plan to kidnap Ba Nee and ask for a big sum of money for her rescue. The last man, however, was the real Martin O'Carolan. Still with no memories of his time in the village, he disregarded himself as Ba Nee's possible father. However, Kimber and Aja noticed the painting of the Asian girl hanging on a wall, both astonished to how she looked as a grown up version of Ba Nee. Martin then accepted to go with them, just to clear any doubts and prove them wrong. Meanwhile, Andy manages to kidnap Ba Nee and traps her in an abandoned zoo. The Holograms, now with Martin, discover Andy's plan and look for a way to rescue her; however, they agree that only Jem and Martin would enter the zoo, fearing Andy could harm Ba Nee if he was discovered. While looking for her, Martin starts getting flashbacks of his days in the war and the village, and finally regains all of his memories back. He saves Ba Nee from falling to her death while she was trying to escape by climbing up a cliff, and they both instantly recognize each other as father and daughter. Trivia *In the Jem Jam (The Jem Jam (Part 1)), Ba Nee is convinced Randy James is her father just because he has red hair and he reveals he went to Vietnam a long time ago. *Martin O'Carolan has red hair, just as Kieu Chinh described him to Ba Nee. *Martin is the only father that appears for a Starlight Girl in the entire series. *Martin promised Ba Nee to come visit the Starlight Mansion soon. *Martin was a prisoner of war in Vietnam when he met Kieu Chinh. Category:Characters Category:One-time Characters